


War

by cherryontop



Series: Partnership Facets [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Partnership Facets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fic In A Box





	War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).




End file.
